


come down to lake pontchartrain

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, IKEA, M/M, Missing Persons, Strangers to Lovers, author has projected feelings about a certain swedish furniture store onto her characters, hoshi's tiger agenda, ish., jun's brother is missing and he's a dumbass who doesn't just tell an employee, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: soonyoung hates ikea. jun has lost his little brother in the office furniture.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 30 days of svt [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	come down to lake pontchartrain

**Author's Note:**

> idk even but i love [them](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1328629457431654401). as a fellow gemini, this felt like the right way to go out. title is from [a marvelous ludo song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu7lIGLchnQ). it's how i feel about ikea tbh.
> 
> i wish this was better, especially the end, but there's only so much i can do with a prompt like this bc they're not going to make out in a bathroom or something. anyway. ikea layouts are different, i think, so sorry if yours is not like this.
> 
> prompt: I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them

soonyoung hates ikea.

all he needs is a stupid blanket, and maybe a new pot because he burned ramen in his two days ago, but all the stupid blankets and pots are in the marketplace, and he can't just go to the marketplace without walking through everything else.

it's a terrible twisted maze and people walk too slowly. and yeah, he knows there are shortcuts, but they always confuse him.

he should consider buying his household items from another store, maybe.

he's walking through the office furniture when he spots some guy in a very yellow sweater crawling on his hands and knees, looking under all the desks.

which is weird.

normally, he'd keep walking. he probably _should_ keep walking and leave whatever is going on to the employees to sort out. but the guy stands up and tugs his sweater back down over his waist and fidgets with his sleeves and, well, soonyoung's desk _is_ kind of falling apart. maybe looking at them wouldn't be a _terrible_ idea.

so he detours, and tries to not look like he's staring, but the guy starts opening cabinets, including small ones that hang on the wall, and he has to ask.

"did you lose something?"

the guy spins and his wide eyes land on soonyoung's leopard print hoodie. he stops looking so panicked after that.

"my brother," he whispers.

soonyoung isn't sure he heard him properly. "did you say your _brother?_ "

"yes," the guy hisses. he walks away to another row of desks and gets on the floor again.

soonyoung looks around for an employee but doesn't see any of the stupid blue shirts, so he follows him. "you were looking in dvd cabinets. is your brother a fairy?"

"christ, no, but i don't know, maybe one of them is a portal to narnia," he answers, crawling along the floor. the view is decent, at least. "he could be there, being accosted by centaurs. my mother is going to _kill_ me."

"narnian centaurs are canonically nice actually."

the guy groans.

soonyoung thinks for, like, half a second at most — mostly about the guy's thighs — before he says, "i can help you, but you need to get up. how old is he?"

"ten," he answers, standing.

"okay, so medium-sized human. that narrows down his available hiding spots," soonyoung says, trying to maintain some sense of calm and hoping it will rub off. "wall cabinets are definitely not one of them. where did you lose him?"

"here. i was looking at chairs and he wandered off."

"what's he wearing?" soonyoung asks, pulling out his phone. "i can go back to look in the living room shit, you can go look in kitchen stuff. give me your number so i can find you again."

"are you sure?" the guy asks him. "you don't have to."

soonyoung doesn't have to. he could find an employee and tell them there's a missing kid and go on with his day. probably should, but. "it'll drive me crazy if i don't. i'll keep wondering if that cute guy ever found his sibling or if there really is a portal to narnia in ikea. i'm soonyoung, by the way."

the guy looks at him, surprised, and smirks as he hands his phone back. the contact name says "jun". he says his brother is wearing a blue hoodie, thanks soonyoung, and presumably heads to the kitchen sections.

it takes soonyoung a few seconds to realize he called a stranger he wasn't trying to pick up cute to his face. god.

***

there's no kid hiding in the living room areas. soonyoung has to pull out the drawer of every entertainment center — he doesn't know how big this child is — and look at every bookshelf, which is incredibly annoying, but he used to love clearing out the bottom shelf and sitting there when he was a kid, so he figures it's worthwhile to double check.

> to: jun  
>  not in living room stuff  
>  meet me back where we were and check the desks again?
> 
> from: jun  
>  sure

the kid definitely isn't under the desks. soonyoung wonders if this is a huge waste of time, because who's to say the kid won't go back to a place they've already looked? they should really, really find an employee.

jun bites at his thumbnail for a second, then grabs soonyoung's wrist and tugs him so abruptly that a laugh bubbles out of him and he almost trips over his own feet. an old woman they pass gives them a nasty look. he waves at her and grabs jun's hand.

"homophobic old lady at four o'clock," he hums, leaning closer to jun's shoulder. "be my boyfriend and piss her off." he doesn't expect jun to release his hand and put an entire arm across his shoulders instead. "i meant, like, please don't pull your hand away, not please act like we're going to have sex in one of the display beds."

"thought you said i was cute."

"let's just… check the kitchen things again," soonyoung mumbles, shrugging jun's arm away. his hoodie is starting to feel very warm. "you take that side," he says, pointing to the left of the main path.

this is not how he expected his afternoon to be going.

they get through the kitchen and dining areas. no kid. when they come back together to move into the bedroom furniture, jun looks visibly anxious where before he just looked mildly frazzled. some part of him is always moving. soonyoung makes an executive decision and takes his hand again.

"we'll find him. he might be in the kid's stuff, and i think that's after the beds," he says, pulling jun to the side to start looking through the small example rooms set up with coordinating furniture. he's never understood the point. do people want their house to look like it belongs in a catalog instead of having any personality whatsoever? none of them even have a single bit of tiger print.

"i should go check the other side," jun says, after soonyoung has dragged him through a couple of fake bedrooms and loudly whined about how boring they are. he hasn't forgotten why they're here, and maybe it's not the time to complain about something so dumb, but they're _really_ boring.

"oh. yeah, maybe," soonyoung agrees.

jun clears his throat. "can i have my hand back?"

"oh, yeah. sorry."

there's a weird pause. jun looks at his shoes, then shakes his head and looks up again. "meet you at the end again?"

"yeah."

soonyoung weaves his way through everything on his side, doesn't find a kid in a blue hoodie anywhere. he _still_ hasn't seen any employees, which strikes him as incredibly odd, but whatever.

they both reach the end of the area at about the same time. jun looks like he's aged a decade, and soonyoung is thinking about reaching for his hand again, but he grabs soonyoung's first and holds it tightly as he walks them into the kid's section.

it hasn't escaped his attention that this is insane. they met like twenty minutes ago. he could be an unreasonably hot serial killer. is jun even his real name? soonyoung doesn't _know_ that there's a kid, he just trusted this cute boy he found crawling on the floor in an ikea who suggested a dvd cabinet could be a portal to narnia inside sixty seconds of conversation.

he _feels_ trustworthy, though. soonyoung's instincts are rarely wrong.

"what's his name?" soonyoung asks, like some sort of test, even though if it were him he could make up like a dozen names on the spot.

"fengjun."

"what color is his hoodie again?"

"blue. i hope you're testing me and weren't looking for red ones or something."

soonyoung pouts as he scans the aisles on either side of them. "i remembered you said blue, but you're not supposed to figure out i'm testing you."

"can we argue about this later? i kind of have bigger problems right now."

that cheers him up significantly. he hasn't been actively trying to flirt or anything because it's definitely not the time, but it's nice that he's not the only one thinking his partner in this search is someone he wouldn't mind getting to know.

"later, huh?"

"just please help me. stop looking at me like that."

"fine," soonyoung agrees.

they split up again. soonyoung has to force himself to ignore a giant basket of stuffed jungle cats. he hears a small child tell her adult that his shirt matches one of the cats and his heart aches.

he can go back for them. it's fine.

along the wall is a line of small fabric tent-like things — little cubes and places to hide. soonyoung thinks it's probably more likely a ten-year old would be somewhere larger, but he _was_ looking in entertainment center drawers, so he really shouldn't skip anything.

it's good he doesn't, because he spots a foot, then a flash of blue, and his stomach jumps into his throat.

"fengjun?"

"i'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

soonyoung crouches down to look inside the cube and sees a kid, kind of small for his age, curled up inside.

"i'm soonyoung. i've been looking for you with your brother. he's worried about you."

"what's his name, then?"

"jun. i even have his phone number," soonyoung says, pulling his phone out again and opening his contacts. the kid looks at the screen and seems satisfied enough. "he's over there somewhere. can we go find him?"

"yeah, i guess," he agrees, crawling out of the cube. "do you like him?"

soonyoung is so caught off guard he laughs. "i hardly know him."

"that's not an answer. why else would you help him?"

"because i'm a good person and he looked very worried. why did you run off?"

he shrugs. "your hoodie is cool. he gets lonely. you should ask him out."

"jesus," soonyoung breathes.

"are you taking me to him or what?"

soonyoung isn't used to kids. is this one normal? was jun this precocious? he's inclined to believe the answer is yes.

he spots jun's head over some shelving and waves. relief floods his features as they head towards each other, but it's quickly replaced by annoyance.

jun ignores him entirely in favor of flicking his little brother on the forehead.

"okay, so i have a pot and blanket to find," soonyoung says awkwardly. now that the crisis has passed, he kind of feels like an idiot. a sad idiot, because there's no reason to stick around.

"are you guys hungry?" jun asks, looking at his brother before turning his attention to soonyoung. he looks tired, but way less stressed. it's nice. "do you have time to eat? i owe you an argument."

"i feel like this place is slowly devouring my soul," soonyoung replies, grinning. he can't help it. "but i could eat."

"gross," the kids interjects. "you two look like mom and dad when they come home from dinner. i'll get lost on purpose if you kiss."

jun coughs. soonyoung snorts.

"i promise i won't kiss your brother in front of you," he says, holding out his pinky.

"good." he takes soonyoung's pinky and shakes their hands like they're finalizing a business deal, expression serious.

***

(jun insists on buying his food. afterwards, they walk with him through the lower level, chattering the whole time like they don't have a massive age gap. jun judges his choice of pot and picks out a different one for him. apparently he cooks.

they part very awkwardly in the parking garage thirty minutes later, after mocking a good bit of the wall art together — and them mocking soonyoung for being in awe of a large rug that matched his hoodie. but jun promises to call him, and he watches them get in their car and leave before being struck with a horrible reality: he forgot to get a new blanket.)

**Author's Note:**

> and he goes back through to get the dumb blanket with a dumb smile on his face and jun calls later that night bc he has no chill and they go out and his brother loves soonyoung and agrees to call him hoshi and eventually gets over them kissing in his presence and they lived happily ever after the end. \\(^ヮ^)/ 
> 
> and we're finally done. it's been crazy but fun despite the couple of points where i definitely had breakdowns. idk i imagined writing a lot more here but today hasn't been awesome so just. thank you to everyone that has followed this series in any capacity. i really wouldn't have been able to do it without the kudos and comments. even if i didn't reply, i saw them all and even the simple screaming ones were a huge help on days i felt like garbage. so thank you again.
> 
> if you're for some reason interested, playlist with all the title songs is [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdVoeVkB2KhLAkvt_FADKl83qsWPniSBM), except for cooking by the book, bc i literally can't add a children's song to a playlist apparently alkdjfaldf.
> 
> this isn't the end of me, i have witchy au to live in, and a few promising aus from this series, and one other jigyu that i definitely want to write, so... i'll be around. very soon for vobo birthday, and then... at some point.


End file.
